When You're an Alice
by nanabe
Summary: What if the Tsubasa and the others ended up having Alices? Is that the reason why they play so well?


**When You're an Alice**

**silver gem yuki**

**Summary:** What if the Tsubasa and the others ended up having Alices? Is that the reason why they play so well?

Wah! See? I'm hyperactive! Actually, I got this idea while watching Captain Tsubasa. After that, on Animax here in the Philippines, it's Alice Academy. Suddenly, Schneider's Fireball managed to make it to my brain while Natsume was using his Alice. And then it hit me: what if those characters are actually Alices that the Alice Academy missed?! Wah! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to write it! And so, this is the fruit of all the fight between me and my conscience. Wah! I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed thinking about the possibility. Everything here isn't rocket science; it's just a simple plot that made it to my brain. To all Alice Academy and Captain Tsubasa fans, I hope you like this weird combination. Thank you! Oh, and this all happened when they're about 12 or 13, because I recall from Road to Dream/2002 that Schneider already used his Fireball shot against Genzo on his first arrival in Germany, saying that he hadn't perfected it yet. And so, another adventure begins!

Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi and Alice Academy belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, both proving the fact that I do not own any of the abovementioned animes. All new names that is unfamiliar to you, my dear beloved readers, fall under my jurisdiction, except for Krizzie Kurisaki and Kakutama Kaede, both of which belong to Krizzie and Light Sorceress respectively. Thank you. (Wah! What a mouthful!)

**When You're an Alice**

Genzo Wakabayashi sits cross-legged on his chair. His cap covers his eyes, so there's no way to see if he's asleep or not. Mamoru Izawa is sitting right beside him, twirling a mechanical pencil in his fingers. On his other side, Oozora Tsubasa sleeps like he always did, snoring loudly with a bubble coming out of his nose.

On another chair across theirs, Taro Misaki continues to read the Science book Misaki-sensei gave him. (Wah! Not his father!) Kojiro Hyuga's legs rests on the table, his eyes remaining closed as if he's thinking something deep. Beside him, Karl Heinz Schneider's head is placed on his right hand, staring into space as if in a trance.

The rest of the class is noisy, talking and gossiping about the latest games and shows on TV and all other playable technology there is, just like normal kids usually do. Their talk is interrupted when their teacher, Narumi-sensei, suddenly entered.

The class doesn't seem to notice him, and so he clears his throat. Half of the class manages to give their attention, but the rest act as if nothing happened.

"Ok, class. I'd like to introduce you to a new classmate. Her name is Yuki Tamane, and I hope you'll do your best to make sure she enjoys her stay here." Narumi-sensei says as the girl bows, and then points to an empty seat beside a black-haired girl.

The new student, Yuki, walks toward the empty seat, catching the attention of the whole class, even the obnoxious Genzo, who sits directly behind her.

"Why on earth did you follow me?" The girl beside her whispers as Narumi-sensei began his lecture.

"I didn't follow you, Krizzie-chan! A weird guy in black suddenly came to our school and told me that I have whatever Alice, then the next thing I knew I'm here!" Yuki defends, trying to keep voice nothing more but a whisper.

"Hmph. I'm telling you right now, you'll regret ever coming to this academy. It's like a prison here." The girl, Krizzie Kurisaki, says, crossing her arms and suddenly looking at the view outside.

Classes went on normally as it should. Yuki is still confused about what Krizzie told her, and every now and then, she catches people glancing at her, and so she feels like an outsider on a place full of strangers.

Time passes by like it should, and before long recess came.

"Hey! Yuki-chan, am I correct?" A girl with ruby red eyes and black hair greets, sitting beside her at the empty chair that was available.

"Hai." Yuki nods, facing the girl beside her.

"My name's Kakutama Kaede, nice to meet you!" The girl says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuki replies with a smile.

"If you were invited here, you've got to have some Alice, right?" Krizzie says, lowering her voice. Kaede nods in agreement. The two boys sitting in front of them suddenly turns around to face them.

"Get the hell away from here, Hino and Ace. Can't you see we're talking here privately?" Krizzie asks the two boys.

"We want to know her Alice too you know." The boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses says in defense.

"Shut up, Ace." Krizzie deadpans.

"You're not the only one with the right to know her Alice." The other boy with black hair and ice blue eyes says in support of his friend's answer.

"Did I tell you to talk, Hino? Last time I remembered, I told you both to shut up." Krizzie says in reply, finally bringing the two to shut their mouths. All 4 people gaze at Yuki intently.

"Wait a minute! It's just that… I…" Yuki says while trembling, looking down on her shaking hands which are firmly grasping her red skirt.

"That's weird. I can't read what she's thinking." Another boy with dirty blonde hair says.

"What do you mean you can't read what she's thinking?! Has your Alice gone haywire or something?" A girl with wavy green shouts at the boy, obviously catching the whole class' attention.

"Hey, kid! Who are you?!" The girl, Sumire Shoda, suddenly walks up to the new student.

"I just introduced myself a while ago, didn't I?" Yuki replies with an apologetic smile.

"Come on! Tell us your Alice!" Sumire forces on.

"I don't know, okay?!" Yuki shouts angrily and continues to stare at her hands.

The class remains quiet.

"There must be some mistake on your entrance here. Normal students aren't allowed here, you know." Sumire says before walking away.

"You're telling me that you waltz your way in here without knowing your Alice?" Ace Yukushi asks. Yuki merely nods.

"Big mistake. And problem." Hino says before looking at the back of Yuki.

The group follows his gaze and met with the gaze of Genzo Wakabayashi, the most notorious and obnoxious kid in the class. He wears a smug smile while looking at the new girl. Izawa returns to twirling his mechanical pencil, Tsubasa with his sleeping routine, and Taro with reading his book. Hyuga looks at the new girl with cold eyes before standing up and walking out of the classroom. Schneider looks at Yuki with no emotions at all.

"Hey, new kid. You telling me you don't even know your own Alice?" A voice came from behind them. The group looks in front of the classroom to see another Genzo leaning against the board, looking at them with a conceited smile.

"Poor kid." Another Genzo appears beside Krizzie, standing rather triumphantly over them.

"Genzo-sama, you know you shouldn't use your Alice when it's not needed." Taro Misaki says, not even bothering to look up at them.

"Sometimes, Misaki, you're such a KJ." The Genzo between Izawa and Tsubasa says, and at that moment, the two other Genzos disappears.

"Who are they?" Yuki asks rather nervously.

"The most popular kids in the elementary division. Genzo Wakabayashi, Alice of duplication." Krizzie calmly explains.

The tip of Yuki's short hair suddenly lights up with fire. Yuki runs around while trying to extinguish the fire.

"Stop it already!" Krizzie shouts. A blast of wind circled the room, and in the process, extinguishes the fire on Yuki's hair.

"That was so weird…" Yuki says in between sobs and cries as she looks at the burned tip of her hair.

"Just as I thought. Stupid girl can't live without her friends." Genzo says with another one of his signature smug smiles.

"Hey! You can't badmouth Yuki like that! Only I can!" Krizzie says, and another burst of wind made its way to their classroom and blows of Genzo's cap. Said boy picks it up and dusts it off before placing it on his head.

"You asking for a challenge?" Genzo asks, tilting his head to have eye contact with Krizzie. Said girl merely grits her teeth.

"Fine. This afternoon. Soccer field. 6 players each." Genzo says before standing up and walking out of the classroom. Izawa, Tsubasa (who miraculously wakes up), Taro and Schneider follow him.

"6? Isn't soccer supposed t be played with 11 people each?" Yuki wonders out loud. Krizzie sighs.

"Just be thankful that it's 6. It'll be harder to 11. Anyway, what's your Alice?" Krizzie asks.

"Alice?" Yuki asks, her eyes becoming dots.

"Alice is some kind of innate magic-type talent that some people have. It's kinda like a special power or something." Kaede explains.

"What are your Alices?" Yuki asks, looking at each of them with curiousity.

"I have an Alice of wind. Kaede here has the Alice of illusions. Ace here has an Alice of flying. As for Hino, well, let's just say he rarely uses his Alice." Krizzie says, pointing at each of them at the mention of their names.

"Okay, that makes us 5. Where do we find another one?" Yuki asks.

"Woah! We didn't say we were in on it!" Ace defends. Krizzie looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't…?" Krizzie says, her eyes being covered by her bangs.

Hino stops Ace from protesting by placing his hand on his mouth. "Shh! We're in." Krizzie returns to normal.

Hino looks at Yuki from the corner of his eye. "And besides…"

"I want to see what her true Alice is."

--

Genzo stands near his goal. The wind blows strongly, blowing dust off the ground. Their classmates watch their fellow classmates battle it out on the field.

"May I please have the starting line-up of both teams, please?" The referee, a boy named Kokoroyomi, whose Alice is mind reading, suddenly asks as he raised his right arm.

Tsubasa and Krizzie hand over a sheet of paper to Kokoroyomi.

"The starting line-up for Genzo Wakabayashi's team! Goalkeeper: Genzo Wakabayashi. Defender: Mamoru Izawa. Midfielders: Oozora Tsubasa and Taro Misaki. Forwards: Karl Heinz Schneider and Kojiro Hyuga." Kokoroyomi shouts over the crowd.

"The Starting line-up for Krizzie Kurisaki's team! Goalkeeper: Yuki Tamane. Defender: Kakutama Kaede. Midfielders: Ace Yukushi and Hino Uokagi. Forwards: Krizzie Kurisaki and Anna Kobayakawa." Kokoroyomi shouts over to the crowd again.

"Ok. We only play 10 minutes of each half time, totaling to 20 minutes of game time. We will not play extra time, got it?" Kokoroyomi explains to Tsubasa and Krizzie. Both captains nod their heads simultaneously.

The atmosphere is tense. It's so thick, even the players are suffocating. The coin toss begins. Genzo's team won the kick-off. There were only a few seconds left before Kokoroyomi blows the whistle…

_PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

There goes the whistle. Tsubasa goes for the ball and tries for an early shot. He raises his leg and slowly connects it with the ball.

"Tamane! Watch out!" Krizzie shouts over to Yuki. She merely nods as she concentrates on the ball.

Tsubasa kicks it. The ball suddenly disappears.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Yuki asks with dotted eyes.

"Hah! Tsubasa has an Alice of teleportation! Can you catch his balls that disappear in the blink of an eye?!" Genzo shouts arrogantly.

Yuki closes her eyes and focuses on the ball. Suddenly, the ball appears before her just before it hits the net. Yuki manages to catch it.

"No goal!" Kokoroyomi shouts.

"Nice save, Yuki-chan!" Anna Kobayakawa shouts over.

"B-but… how did that happen…?" Tsubasa asks, his confidence shaken. His team members look at him. He suddenly smiles.

"All right! This is a great challenge!"

Yuki throws the ball to Krizzie. Krizzie and Anna runs towards Genzo's net.

"Give it your best shot!" Gezo suddenly duplicates himself until there's 3 of them in front of the goal.

"No fair!" Krizzie shouts as she jumps over Izawa's tackle. She passes the ball to Anna.

"Who said we can't use our Alice? And besides, haven't you noticed the ball we're using?" The middle Genzo shouts over to her.

Anna looks down on the ball. _Hey! Isn't this…?_

"The official Alice soccer ball?! How on earth did you sneak that out from the teacher's lounge?" Krizzie says, continuing what was on Anna's mind. Anna dodges Taro's tackle and returns the ball to Krizzie.

"Huh? What's the official Alice soccer ball?" Yuki asks.

"Haven't you noticed the star with an A on it on the ball? That means it's an official Alice ball, which means you can use your Alice on it." Kaede replies.

Yuki sighs. _That's the exact problem. I don't know my Alice!_ She decides to focus on the game and worry about her Alice later.

Anna has possession of the ball. She shoots with all her might. Suddenly, sparks of lightning appear around the ball and leaves a trail behind it, making it look like a comet. "This is my Comet Shot!"

"Woah!" Yuki said with awe at the power of the shot.

The Genzo on the left charges out and meets with the ball. He catches it, but the lightning surrounding it burns his gloves, and the ball passes him. The middle Genzo stops it with a hit from his knuckles.

"Wha-what just happened…?" Yuki asks with awe.

"That's Anna's Alice. She has an Alice of lightning." Ace says.

Yuki returns her focus on the ball, which is now being dribbled by Taro. He and Tsubasa quickly make 1-2 passes to each other, and Taro gets ready to shoot.

"Careful, Yuki-chan! His Alice is speed!" Anna shouts over to Yuki, running back to her own half after the failed attack.

"Catch this!" Taro shouts, and kicks the ball which goes by Kaede, Ace and Hino in light speed. When the ball is within the territory of the penalty area, it suddenly slows down until the ball reaches Yuki's feet with a small thud.

"Wow." Yuki says as she looks at the ball on the ground with dotted eyes.

"Darn it!" Taro says before running back towards his team's half.

"All right! Let's go!" Ace says as he dribbles towards the enemy's half. When he reached the center circle, he starts to fly until he was at the top of Genzo's head. Tsubasa, Schneider, Taro, Izawa and Hyuga watch as Ace floats over them. While Ace distracts them, Kaede runs past them until she is directly under Ace. Ace passes the ball to her, and Kaede kicks the ball with all she's got. "Try my Mirage Shot!"

Just then, the ball splits into 4. Genzo's eyes widen.

"Huh? What is this?!" Genzo quickly duplicates himself into 4, each heading for a ball. Just when they caught it, the four balls disappear and a single ball went past them. "What the-?!" They say in chorus. The ball continues to fly towards the net, and middle Genzo goes for a desperate attempt to save it….

Unfortunately, Genzo makes another duplicate of himself and catches it.

"Darn!" Kaede says under her breath and runs back to her own side of the field.

_PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!_

The whistle blows for half-time. Both teams leave the field, and the other team looks dejected and tired from that game than the other one, who seems to be thankful for the fact that the game is still tied after half-time.

Krizzie sits down on the provided bench and drinks the ice cool water from the water bottle Anna hands out. Ace and Hino both sit on the dusty ground, not minding of their white shirts get stained. Yuki sits on the edge of the bench, looking down on her hands and deep in thought. Anna sits between them, thinking of a way to score against the so-called SGGK. Kaede sits on the empty seat beside Krizzie, sighing as she sat.

"They may be the greatest soccer players in the world, but I'm sure of one thing: they're definitely using their Alices to score those goals." Anna says as she drinks from the water bottle.

"So without those Alices of theirs, they probably can't score goals, and they probably won't be the greatest players either." Krizzie says as she looks out into the field. Anna nods in reply.

"_That's weird. I can't read what she's thinking."_

"_What do you mean you can't read what she's thinking?! Has your Alice gone haywire or something?"_

And then it hit her. "Yuki! I think I know what your Alice is!"

"Really?" Yuki asks as she looks at the black-haired girl.

"If I'm correct, then everything would make sense."

"………… go on. I'm listening."

"A nullifying Alice."

"What?!"

"It makes sense doesn't it?! Tsubasa and Taro's shot have never been caught before within the academy! But when their shots reach the penalty area, the Alice used on it suddenly disappears. And a while ago, Kokoroyomi tried to use his Alice on you, but somehow you manage to block his Alice too. Either that, or a blocking Alice."

All of the team looks at her, expecting a reply. Yuki looks down on her hand again, not even bothering to reply.

_PPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The whistle blows again and the players take their position on the field. Krizzie kicks off and quickly passes it to Anna. "Come on! Let's go!"

Anna dribbles the ball and quickly passes it to Krizzie, avoiding the tackle from Tsubasa. Krizzie continues to dribble the ball, but is suddenly stolen from her. Taro appears running behind her, dribbling the ball at his feet. "Man! I hate his Alice!"

Taro passes it to Hyuga. "Hyuga! Shoot it!"

Hyuga gets ready to shoot. "You got it! Try my Tiger Shot!" He kicks the ball with all his might, and the ball flies down the field.

Yuki focuses on it, and when the ball reaches the penalty area, it suddenly stops to screeching halt and lands in front of Yuki, who quickly passes the ball to Hino. He passes it to Ace, who passes it to Anna in turn. Anna dribbles the ball quickly, and passes the ball to Krizzie. In the middle of the pass, the ball suddenly turns another direction, and Izawa appears dribbling the ball.

"What's the Alice of the other guy and that guy?" Yuki asks.

"The other guy's Alice is strength, and that boy's Alice is invisibility. Watch out. I think he's going to make a shot." Kaede says as she watches Izawa dribble the ball. He passes it to Schneider (Wah! I forgot that he's on the team too!) who, in turn, passes it back to him. Izawa raises his leg for a shot.

"He'll take the shot!" Hino shouts over, and Yuki focuses on the ball once again. Izawa kicks the ball, which suddenly disappears.

"Huh?! Where'd it go?" Yuki asks, looking around the field. The ball was no where in sight. _Wait a minute… if what Krizzie said is true…._

Yuki closes her eyes. A second later, the ball reappears within the penalty area, and Yuki catches it with both hands. "Yatta!"

"Who is this girl?" Izawa wonders out loud before returning to his position. Yuki passes the ball to Krizzie. Krizzie dribbles the ball, and then passes it to Hino. Hino stood there for a moment, scratching the side of his head with his knuckles.

"He's asleep! Let's go!" Schneider shouts and tackles Hino. Hino suddenly sprouts what seems like cat whiskers on his cheeks and cat ears suddenly appear on his head. He quickly jumps up, taking the ball with him, before landing on his feet and continues to dribble the ball. He was swift like a cheetah, and has great accuracy. He dodges Tsubasa's and Taro's tackles before passing the ball to Krizzie. Krizzie passes it back, and then Hino gets ready to shoot…

He shoots with all his might, but unfortunately, the ball is saved by none other than Genzo. Genzo passes the ball to Schneider. "Shoot it, Schneider! There's just less than 3 minutes left!"

And so, Schneider quickly dribbles the ball, passing over Krizzie's tackle, and is past Kaede, Ace, Anna and Hino. The only thing left between him and the goal is Yuki. He raises his leg for a shot…

The ball fires away with great speed. The ball is suddenly surrounded by fire, looking just like a comet. "Try my Fireball shot!"

Yuki focuses on the ball, and when the ball reaches the penalty area, the ball loses its fire effect, but the ball is still going fast. Yuki catches it with both hands, and the ball continues to spin. Before it flies out of her hand, Yuki quickly throws it down and kicks it hard. The ball flies over the players' heads and is swooping down…

"I don't believe this girl!" Schneider says, quickly running back to his half to try and save it. Krizzie beats him to it and continues to dribble the ball. She gets ready for a shot. Her foot connects to the ball and it flies off at great speed. Anyone who got near the ball gets pushed aside because of her Alice.

"Wow! What a shot!" Yuki says in amazement as watches the ball fly off in great speed.

"Well, she never really lost a match before. Natural skills plus her wind Alice surely makes a deadly combination." Hino says as he watches the ball fly down the field.

"Throw you best! I'll catch it!" Genzo shouts as he duplicates himself yet again. The three Genzos all dive to save it, but even the strength of the ball couldn't hold the ball back. The last sound heard before the whistle is the ball ripping the goal's net.

"Goal! Krizzie's team wins, 1-0!" Kokoroyomi shouts after blowing the whistle 3 times.

Tsubasa sank to his knees. "We lost..."

Genzo walks over to Yuki. ""Hey, kid. Who are you, really…?"

"Just a girl with a nullifying Alice." Yuki smiles back. Genzo walks away from her.

"It's okay. At least we did our best." Schneider says as he places an arm around Tsubasa's shoulder.

"You shouldn't rely on your Alices like that when it comes to soccer." Krizzie says, holding out a hand to the other team's captain. Tsubasa nods and holds it then stands up.

"Nice game." Tsubasa says with a smile. "I hope we can play again soon."

Krizzie nods in agreement. "We will."

Tsubasa's team walks away.

--

"I thought students aren't allowed to get out of school premises." Kaede asks Krizzie.

"Well, they are some of Japan's best players; the government probably made them an exception." Krizzie replies, looking at the setting sun.

"But I never manage to know how Genzo gets away with using his Alice on normal people." Ace asks.

"That's why Izawa was there. He probably made the other Genzos invisible to others." Hino replies, placing a towel around his neck.

Yuki sits at the edge of one of the steps on the stairs. She looks at the setting sun and the changing hues of the sky.

"I hope they don't rely on their Alices that much. You know what I think? Even without their Alices, they can become great players."

They all remain silent for a while. Suddenly, they burst out laughing.

"Nah!"

**-OWARI-**

Wah! What a weird fic. Anyway, I can continue this, if you like. It all relies on your reviews. I hope you liked it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, as you can see, I tried a different writing style here. I tried doing this fic in the present form, and I hope it was ok. Well, I had a hard time writing it, so I guess I'll just stick to the past form. Wah! Thank you for reading, and please drop by a review. Thank you! (bows)


End file.
